The Diary of Samwise Gamgee
by Ara E R Took
Summary: Ever wonder what Sam was thinking about during the first leg of his journey? Read his diary to find out... Complete


The Journal of Samwise Gamgee  
Son of Hamfast Gamgee and Bell Goodchild  
Accounting the Tale of His Friend  
Frodo Baggins  
As Seen By His Own Eyes  
In the Quest to Destroy the Ring of Power  
  
Tuesday-  
Bilbo and Frodo's birthdays are fast approaching. I'm very much excited, seeing as they say that the great wizard Gandalf will be comin. I hope he is, because he'll be sure to bring fireworks if he does. There haven't been fireworks in the Shire since the Old Took died, which was nigh near a century ago! And Bilbo will be turnin eleventy-one. Things are already getting exciting! Last week, some dwarves drove through and stayed the night at Bag End. And there might even be some Mirkwood elves coming to see Bilbo! Must go now, the Gaffer needs help with the hedges. Poor old chap, his back just aint what it used to be.  
  
It was mighty kind of Bilbo to give me this journal as an early birthday present. He says that interesting times are comin, and he wants me to write everything down. He said to me "Sam, it was I 'as taught you to read and write, and I 'as told you stories of my grand adventures. Now I want you to have some adventures of your own, Samwise Gamgee, and write 'em all down in this pretty little book, so that I may read them when I'm old and can't go on my own." I hope that I'll have adventures as great as Master Bilbo's some day. But for now, he says I should just write about every day life. I'll start by writing about the party!  
  
Thursday-  
Gandalf the Grey arrived just a moment ago, and they say he's got loads of fireworks with him! I'm going to just pop round to Bag End and have a look meself.  
  
Saturday-  
My, but there are a lot of strange people quartering around! All friends of Bilbo, no doubt. This Thursday is September the 22nd, the big party day. No one can wait, there is a grand party to be expected. Why shouldn't there be? Bilbo's turning 111, and Frodo 33. I'm not so good at mathamatics, but that must be almost 150! Yes, it's 144, isn't it? Caw, just think of that! About a century and a half between 'em, and fireworks on the side! I can't wait for Thursday!  
  
Monday-  
No one has seen Bilbo for ages. Frodo says that he's terribly busy what with all of the planing for the party and such. The Gaffer has given me the day off, so Frodo and I are going to go scout out the field for the tents that are goin up tomorrow. Here he is now.  
  
Wednesday-  
Overcast skies, and on the eve of the party! The wind is blown the tents all about, and there's some rain pattin against my window. I sure hope this all clears up before tomorrow.  
  
Thursday-  
Bilbo has disappeared! Right in the middle of his speech! I mean, it was a lovely party and such, the fireworks and supper were splendid. Then Bilbo stood up to make a speech. Then all of a sudden, he up and said good bye, that he was leaving us, and POOF! Just like that he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Naturaly, everyone was mighty upset, especially poor Frodo. There was loads of confusion and bustling, and in the clamor of it all I noticed that Master Gandalf slipped away himself. I thought that was queer, but didn't have time to think for long. I've only just seen Frodo to Bag End, and now returned to home. The Gaffer was thundering about. Poor fellow, it's just awful to see him get all worked up like that. Some tea calmed him down though. I've just glanced out my window, and saw all of the lights of search parties lookin for Master Bilbo. I hope he's alright. There's a light on in Bag End, I wonder how Frodo is. I hope Gandalf is with him. I'd go see him myself but I think he might need some space just now.  
  
Friday-  
I spoke with Frodo this morning. The poor lad was all white and pasty, like he hadn't slept. He said that as far as he knew, Bilbo had left for good. I think he's gone back with the elves, but who am I to say. I should very much like to meet an elf, but that's not a dream for right now. Now I only hope we can clear everything up concerning Master Bilbo. It does seem, though, that he has left Hobbiton and Bag End forever. Some of his things were given away earlier today, and the dear soul remember the Gaffer in all of his whatsit. We brought home two sacks of potatoes, a new spade, a warm waistcoat, and some ointment for his joints. I'm so glad Bilbo thought of us, these things will keep us going a bit. We had the first good meal in days, two young coneys and some hearty mashed potatoes. Still, I'm worried, for Frodo's sake.  
  
Saturday-  
Gandalf has left, and I don't know how Frodo is going to be able to handle everything himself. He's lucky Merry Brandybuck agreed to stay on with him for now. I'd stay with them as well, but for the Gaffer's health. Neither Hamson, Halfred, Daisy, May, nor Marigold is being much use around the house anymore. Seems that it's up to me to take care of the old man.  
  
Thursday-  
The Gaffer's getting mighty sick, and Frodo has been actin oddly. I spoke the other day with Merry, and he said Frodo was going about as in a dream. Frodo is usualy so level-headed, I wonder if his uncle's disappearance has some to do with it. I hope he'll be alright. For now I don't know that I'll be able to keep up with this journal writing. Seeing as the Gaffer is ill, I'll be doin all of the gardening myself, plus keeping an eye on him and Frodo's health. I wish Marigold would spend more time at home helping me, as I think she's father's favorite being youngest and all, but she is always off with her young friends and that Tom Cotton. I don't know what I'm going to do with meself.  
  
Wednesday-  
Thank heavens for that Rosie Cotton! She spoke to her brother Tom, and him older than her! But low and behold Tom and Marigold are hanging round the home more and helpin me with the old man. I think it was mighty sweet of Rosie to do that for me, but then I think Rosie is the dearest girl I've ever met. Still, I've much to do even with their help.  
  
***  
  
Monday-  
My, but it's been almost a year since I last wrote. Frodo's birthday is rolling round again, and he's planing another huge party, it seems. He's calling it a 'Hundred-weight Feast' and sayin it's in honor of poor Master Bilbo's 100 and 12th. Bless his poor dear heart, it's a wonder it hasn't cracked from all the strain.  
  
Friday-  
The party has just ended, and I've seen Frodo home. It wasn't as huge as folks expected, only twenty hobbits strong it was. Frodo seemed calmer than I've seen him in a long while. He says he plans to celebrate Bilbo's birthday every year. That'll be the only exciting thing to happen in Hobbiton each year.  
  
Tuesday-  
The Gaffer's gettin worse. I'm going to leave off writin then, unless there comes anything to write about. I sometimes wonder if I don't have a bit of Took or Brandybuck in me sometimes, for this town can feel so dull a'times. At least I have my garden and the old man to keep me busy. I hope that I have occasion to write again soon, but it doesn't look as though Bilbo's predictions of interesting times comin will come true.  
  
****  
  
Friday-  
Well, it's been 17 years now since Master Bilbo's disappearance, and it looks as though his interesting times have come. I had just had a drink and talk with Ted Sandyman, and wandered round to Bag End so as to finish trimming the grass. I heard voices at the window, and recognized one as Master Frodo's and the other as Master Gandalf's. Of course, I didn't want to overhear their conversation, so I was just heading away when I heard Gandalf say something about elves, and noticed that I hadn't trimmed the grass under the window. Well, they were goin on about an enemy, and a lot about a ring and a firey mountain, when all of a moment, Gandalf reached out and drew me in through the window, goin on about how I had been droppin Mr. Frodo's eaves. But I kept my head, and now they're sending me and Master Frodo to see the elves!  
  
Wednesday-  
Been packing up a bit, but Frodo is hesitating. I don't see why he should be so upset. We're going to find Mr. Bilbo and he's staying with the elves! I can't wait to go. I'm not supposed to tell anyone where I'm off to, but I've dropped a hint to Marigold and May that they should be ready to take care for the Gaffer if I should be called away for a bit.  
  
Friday-  
Frodo says that we'll set off on or after his birthday. I've been goin on, trimmin hedges and planting tomatoes as though all were well, but it's going to take some effort to make it till autumn.  
  
Monday-  
Frodo has sold Bag End! And to the Sackville-Bagginses at that! Dear old Bilbo was right, things are getting interesting!  
  
Thursday-  
Frodo has found a nice little house in Crickethollow, where he plans to move just after his birthday. Merry helped him find it, as it is in Buckland. He's telling everyone that he wants to settle back with his roots, but he told me he really just wants to go east. He plans to leave the Shire and make for the halls of Master Elrond Halfelven. I'm full glad, as Master Elrond was a friend in Bilbo's stories and a great aid. The birthday and the move are getting closer. I wonder if I shall go with Frodo or meet him there. I wonder if I should tell the old Gaffer that I am going away.  
  
Monday-  
Frodo told the Gaffer that he wanted me to go with him to be his whatsit and look after his garden. Seems a bit of a shame, going off on a nice adventure and leavin the famliy living next to the Sackville- Bagginses. Ah well, we won't be gone long. I mean, we're not coming back and all, but I'll be able to visit soon.  
  
Wednesday-  
Today was Frodo's birthday and farewell party. I didn't attend, I stayed on with the family. We had a bit of a farewell party of our own. It was nice that all of us were able to spend a bit of time together.  
  
Thursday-  
Merry set off with our luggage, and so Frodo, Pippin Took, and I had our tea together. It was the last meal we would have at Bag End. After Pippin went out for a walk and I checked to see that we hadn't left any beer behind for those filthy relations of Frodo's to come and enjoy. Frodo sent me to take the spare key to the Gaffer, and he said some strange visitor had come and asked about Frodo. It was odd, I thought, but I kissed him good bye and told him to think nothing of it. Dear old fellow, he'll have forgotten everything by tomorrow. We made fair distance and would have gone on longer only poor Pippin is still young and got quite tired out. We've bedded down now, and I must admit that in someways it feels good to get away from home.  
  
Friday-  
What a strange day! First there was a black rider likening to the stranger the Gaffer saw asking for Frodo. Then as we traveled, another one or maybe the same one passed us again. But the second was leading his horse, and seemed to be, well, to be sniffing for us. By luck there were some elves wandering about who frightened it away. They're being mighty kind to us, though they seem frightened of the black riders we saw. They've taken us to Woodhall, and given us food, a fire, and a chance at rest. There can be no words to describe how joyous and fine everything is here. They've taken Pippin away to rest, while I have stayed with Frodo and the elves. But, oh! I am tired as well. I'll just rest my eyes a moment...  
  
Saturday-  
Frodo tried to get me to return to the Shire when he leaves and keep a eye on Merry and Pippin for him. But I shall do nothing of the sort. There was another black rider after us, and this time it was me 'as saved the day. Frodo won't think of sending me back now, will he! I hope he doesn't for I don't much welcome the thought of Gandalf turning me into anything.... unnatural for leaving Frodo by himself. And we all got quite a scare when one of the riders called out. It was horrible and terrifying, but not nearly so much as when Pippin nearly got us killed by Farmer Maggot's dogs. We're at the Maggot's now, I'll write more later.  
  
Monday-  
Here's a relief, after the stop at Maggot's I thought I'd lost you. But I was just repacking now and found you in the side pocket. Here's to fill the days in: We soon arrived at Crickethollow with Merry, and we all told Frodo about how we were comin with him if it meant goin to the ends of Middle Earth. Next day we started off and Merry lead us into the Old Forest. However, due to the forest's changing nature we got ourselves nice and lost. Then an ill-minded old willow tree went and pretty near ate Merry and Pippin up! But lucky for us they were rescued by a pleasant old chap named Tom Bombadil, who has kept us safe now since he found us. But we'll be shovin off tomorrow. We plan to make for East Road and avoid the Barrow- Downs. I do hope we avoid them, for they sound most unpleasant.  
  
Tuesday-  
Well, so much for avoiding the Barrows. In fact, we were sucked into one, and pretty near killed by the Barrow-wights. But Frodo had some of his wits about him and called to Tom Bombadil, who saved us once again and sent us on our merry way. We made our way up to Bree and have settled down into the Prancing Pony. It's a rather pleasant inn, hobbit-sized accomidations and everything. All was going along well, but Frodo near got us into some tight trouble. He may have been drunk or just foolish, but he was singing a song and he leaped up. When he fell, he put on that ring of his and vanished. My goodness, almost raised the house off it's foundations, they did, with the uproar. I didn't like it when Frodo sat down in that corner with a stranger, but then him disappearing and all... I wonder. Anyhow, when we got back to our rooms, there was that same stranger, sittin there merry as you please! He says his name is Strider, and seems to know quite a bit about the black riders. He wanted us to take him on for a guide, but got rather interrupted by a letter that arrived from Gandalf. It turns out that Strider is a friend of Gandalf's whose true name is Aragorn, and we're to trust him, the letter says. So we shall, and he's going to lead us to Weathertop tomorrow, and then on to Rivendell. Then Merry came bursting in, as he had been out on a walk, and said that the black riders were in Bree. I was terrible frightened, but then we all were. Merry says it was riding away toward the East, but we don't feel much better, even knowing that. Strider says that they won't attack the inn, but all the same even he was worried sumat would happen tonight. We're all staying in the parlor with Strider, and the beds are made up with decoys. I hope we'll be safe.  
  
Wednesday-  
It's been about a week now since I've written. An lookin back, I han't once mentioned dear old Bill! We bought him, bless his dear old soul, fur 12 silver pennies from Master Ferny of Bree. What a sore master he musta been to poor Bill. More a pony than the loadbeast as we use him for, an half dead fur hunger to boot.  
We've finally made it to Weathertop. I'm rather weary, and I don't know that I shall write again any time soon. The days are dragging by, each one like the other. Perhaps I won't write again until we reach Rivendell. I hope that I won't have need to until then.  
  
Tuesday-  
It's been 20 days to reach Rivendell, and twenty long days at that. We were attacked on Weathertop by 5 of those dirty black riders, and they nearly killed Frodo with their cursed knife. He's still recovering from it. Strider tried to help him, but he couldn't do much. We didn't see the riders again for days, but we did meet an elf named Glorfindel. He was sent by Master Elrond to find Frodo, and he found us in the nic of time. We reached the Ford of Rivendell without incident, but there we were attacked. Frodo was almost caught by the riders, and it was only with Glorfindel's help he managed to escape. But he fainted clear out, and we've rushed him to Rivendell for help. He's with Master Elrond now, and they're running off to find Gandalf (who's here somewhere) to send him to Frodo too. I hope he'll be alright...  
  
Wednesday-  
They've done all they can do for Frodo, so I've been allowed to sit up with him. He's still asleep. Hope he's having pleasant dreams.  
I spoke with Master Bilbo today. He seems to me to be in good health, but older than I remember somehow. Well, it's been years. He asked about this diary and asked to read it someday. Someday I'll share it with him, but I think I'll take a few things out first, so that it will be just adventure, none of our side trips and thoughts.  
  
Thursday-  
I told Master Bilbo I wanted to edit this first, but he said I shouldn't bother. He said to me, "Sam, if you take things out, how can it be the right honest story? It's all part of it. You don't leave the crust off a blueberry pie because it hasn't got blueberries in it. In fact, the crust is often the best part." I'll have to think about this.  
  
Friday-  
I'm runnin short on paper, I'll have to see about getting some more, or mayhap just another book altogether.  
  
Saturday-  
Thank heavens, Mister Frodo is awake. I'm just off to see him now.  
  
Sunday-  
And what merriments these hosts make! Even I didn't see the end of it, what with the food, drink, and singing. To-day they say there will be a great council held, the council of Elrond. Now, no one has asked me yet to go, so I'll just have to follow along behind Frodo. I'm sure invitin me has just slipped there minds...  
  
Oh, but I've gotten myself into trouble. They really hadn't meant to invite me, in fact, I wasn't supposed to know there was a council at all! But as old Master Bilbo used to say, "Out of the frying pan, into the fire." They've all forgivin me for sneaking meself in (well, perhaps Gandalf hasn't, I'm sure he still thinks me an eavesdropper!), but now I'm off to Mordor with Master Frodo to destroy that confounded ring as caused us so much trouble. Merry and Pippin are most upset, but then, they may be mad. Imagine, wantin to go off into Mordor an get yourself killed. But nothing has been decided yet, Gandalf's sayin now. I've no idea what they'll decide, but one thing's for sure: I'm not lettin Mister Frodo go alone. If he goes, then I go with 'im!  
  
Monday-  
They've sent out scouts to gather some sort of information, but they won't be back til winter. We'll have to find ways to amuse ourselves til then. I'm glad, though, to be stuck in the halls of Elves, rather then say Dwarves. The Dwarves here are all right and jolly as rain, don't get me wrong. But the Elves do laugh a good deal more.  
  
Sunday-  
I've reread my last entry. I do stand by what I said then, but I do believe that sometimes, I could stand a bit less joyfulness. It's like livin in the Green Dragon a times, honestly!  
  
***  
  
Friday-  
The scouts are comin back! We're just rushin off to greet them.  
  
Monday-  
News from the scout isn't great. Howere, we'll be shovin off soon. Master Elrond has decided not to send me an Frodo alone, thank the lord. He's chosen 9 compainions for us, on accout of there being 9 ring-wraiths to oppose us. Gandalf'll come, o course, an so will Strider, Merry, and Pippin. Can you believe that! Pippin managed to do a mighty good job arguin with Master Elrond. Amazin, really, tiny little pipskueak like him standin up to the high elven lord an winning. I don't know the three others too well, their names being Gimli, Legolas and Boromir. I'm a bit worried about havin the Dwarf and Elf together for so long; they both seem amiable enough, but you can't judge a book by its cover, or summat like that. Boromir's a character as well. He wanted to use the ring to defeat Sauron. Daft, honestly! But these are our companions. We set out in a week's time.  
  
Monday-  
Woke up early. We're leaving today. I've just been to see Mister Bilbo. He gave me two more little journals to keep up this here narration. He said to me, "Samwise, m'boy, I told you we'd see interestin times. Now you an Frodo are settin off on your own grand adventure, an I want you to take notes, so as to prompt your memory when you return and I ask to hear all abou' it." Dear old fool, he's always been e're so kind to me. I hope we all make it back to tell him stories. I hope we do. Frodo's stirrin, and I hear Merry an Pippin at the door. We'll be leavin an moment now. I'll throw this journal and the two blank ones into my bag. Might have to throw out some of the rope to make room.  
  
Monday-  
Monday again already? We've been gone a week, an we still seem to be in the same place! I now regret throwin out that rope. There'll come a time I'll be sorry for it, I'm sure. Hope everything will be fine until then.  
I must say, Bill's been doing exceedinly well. He looks a different horse, he does! Wish I could say the same for the rest of us. The exercise may make Bill happy an healthy, but it's not doin the same for me, that's for certain.  
  
***  
  
Thursday-  
We've been out pretty near a fortnight, an at last we've reached the edge of Hollin, about 5 an 40 leagues, by Gandalf's reckoning. Wish we could go faster. I don't like much this whole buisness. Besides that, I'm startin to wish Master Elrond had tied Pippin up in a sack and sent him home!  
  
Friday-  
An the same for Merry, too!  
Strider's been agitated of late. He was worried this morning about how quiet it was, not a bird nor beast stirrin at all. Then he sat up with me for my watch, as I was first. We were sittin there when this thing as looks like a cloud comes swooping down toward us, and Strider pulls me down under a holly-bush. He tells me to lie quiet like, and when I look up at the cloud, it's not a cloud anymore, but hundreds of these horrible black birds! They looked like crows of a sort, but larger. Strider calls them 'crebain', I wonder what that means. I'll have to ask someone.  
We are to remain in hiding all day. I hope this is all over soon.  
  
Tuseday-  
We've come in sight of Caradhras, making for the Redhorn Gate still as ever. It looks frightfully cold up atop that mountain. Come, they've decided something and we're moving off again. Never a moments peace to write, honestly.  
  
Wednesday-  
We've started up Caradhras. My, but it's frightful cold! We cannot go on just now, so we're resting up on the edge of a cliff. Strider calls it a shelter, too. Why, if this is a shelter, one wall and no roof makes a house! The snow isn't helping one bit.  
Look at Frodo, Merry, an Pippin, all nestled together like that. I take back what I said before about Merry and Pippin. They're good lads, really. Merry's been so wonderful to Frodo since Bilbo ran off, and Pippin... well, he's just a little chap. No harm in him, just curiosity and exuberance. Look at 'em now, shivering over there. Merry looks mighty miserable, bet he wishes he had never come. Same for Pippin, he looks terrified. But no, I guess they don't regret it, that's not the kind of hobbits they are. I don't regret coming, not really. I think I'll go over and sit with them. Maybe it'll be warmer. Ah, good, there's talk of a fire and some miruvor. That'll warm us right quick.  
  
Thursday-  
Storm's letting up. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas have gone on ahead to clear a bit of a path for us. Here they come now. We'll be going down this time, that'll be easier.  
  
We've just had our own bit of a council. At first there was talk of going back to Rivendell, but most wouldn't consent to that. Indeed, only Merry, Pippin, and I were all for it, I believe. But the others are right. We can't just give up now. We've just about set our course to the mines of Moria. Now that's a name I don't like to hear. I remember sitting with the Gaffer, listening to stories with names like that. Come off it, Sam! Listen to yourself, talking about the Gaffer. I think I had better stop writing now.  
  
Friday-  
Last night was quite a spectacle! We were attacked by Wargs twice, and the second time my! but it was like one of Gandalf's firework shows. I feel a good deal safer knowing he's with us. Poor Pippin, though. Last night, he told me his coming was a mistake an he wished he was back at Rivendell. So do I, but the poor lad feels so miserable an scared. I wish I could comfort him better, really I do. Merry's a good chum for him. They're both good chums. I'm glad they came.  
  
They've made me let Bill go. Too sullen to write much more. I hope Bill makes it back, such a good friend,he was.  
  
Tuesday-  
We are out of Moria. Gandalf is dead. My head aches, despite Strider's treatment of it. Perhaps more of our adventure through Moria later.  
  
It is mighty late, and I think I shall drop off even as I write this. So I'll just make a quick note, so as to say that we reached Lothlòrien. We're once again among the elves, but my heart is heavy, what with the fighting and the loss of Gandalf. I don't know that I shall actually ever write down abou' that. I'll decide on that later though, as I've just had supper an am mighty tired. I think I shan't have trouble sleepin now...  
  
That is to say, if that confounded Took we have along ever shuts up...  
  
Thursday-  
We are now well into Lothlòrien, and have been to see the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. But first I wish to write that I have ne'er, in all my life, seen beauty like in this here wood. Haldir, our guide, brought me an Frodo to some sort of lookout, Cerin Amroth, I believe. To see it took me breath away, an fur more reasins than one. Not only are these lands of surpassin beauty, but I can't see anything as looks farmilier. Even the mountains through which we came look strange and unwelcome.  
But I don't intend to write of that. The Lord an Lady have been kind enough to take us in, atime anyway. Only I disliked it so when the Lady looked at me. It was a if she had seen all the way through me. Then a voice seemed to whisper in my head that she could ship me back home, with some magic or another, and set me down there with a garden o my own. An I'm right ashamed to say, but I was a moment sore wishin for it. Only then I thought of Frodo, and Merry an dear lit'le Pippin, and all of our companions. An I jus knew that it din't matter wether I was homesick or wished that I'd ne're heard of the One Ring (which I do wish I han't, though a fat lot of good wishing will do). Because the funny thing is, I couldn't leave them. Not if I were given the whole Shire, the whole of Middle Earth and whate're lies beyond. None of us could. We're stikin through this one, we are. Right an true.  
  
Saturday-  
At least, I think it's Saturday. Time passes oddly here, I can't be sure how long we've been here exact. But I do know that I've slept twice since my last entry, so to-day may as well be Saturday.  
Frodo wrote a lovely ode to Gandalf to-day. It made me right sad to think of him, but I did write a verse of my own to it.  
The finest rockets ever seen:  
they burst in stars of blue and green,  
or after thunder golden showers  
came falling like a rain of flowers.  
I coudn't bear to have his fireworks left out. Not that my poor verse does them much merit. It feels so odd, but I think I've got a hole inside where Gandalf used to be. I didn't know him very well, and then not too long. But now, seeing as he's been dead fur 5 days, I can really feel that he's gone. I'm no good at writeing, and I don't know how to put my thoughts to paper. I only know that I miss Gandalf awful bad, and I think there'll always be a part of me as is sad an sorry to see him gone.  
Writeing the verse to him made me feel a shade better. I wonder if writeing about Moria would help too, seeing as he died there. But no. Not yet. As Legolas said, the time is still too near, and the grief too real. We didn't jus lose a leader in Gandalf, an not jus a guide. We lost something more, each of us, separate like. So we're gunna have to heal like that. By which I mean alone.  
  
Monday-  
This e'nen, Frodo an I was out for a bit of a walk. We were talkin abou' Gandalf, an I realized that once we leave Lothlòrien, we'll miss him e'en more than we do now, which is an awful lot. The way I see it, we feel all rightish here on account of all the elvish magic, what with it always around us. It makes us feel that Gandalf's still protecting us, or at least that his magic is. An when we leave, I think we'll feel it, an worse than before, make no mistake.  
But as we was walkin along, we came across the Lady Galadriel. She showed us a bit of magic I'd ne'er seen before. There was this mirror of water, only when I looked in it, I saw horrid things. An for a moment, I was all wild like when I thought I saw the Gaffer bein forced from home, an I thought I ought to go back, so as to save him an whatnot. But as I ha said before, we're all stiking this one out together, an I'm not turnin round homeward til we've done as we've been told to do.  
Then Frodo looked at the mirror, an I suppose that he saw horrible things as well. I think he even saw some image of the Dark Lord, though when I questioned him afterwards he wouldn't say but naught. He and Galadriel talked a while, about things too far over my head for me to remember an record here. Suffice to say, he offered her the ring once, and she nearly took it. But then she thought better of it, saying only that while she would try to use it for good, but it would get complicated. I hope I never ha to find out what sort of 'complicated' she might mean.  
A'ter all that, we went to see Celeborn. All of us, I mean. The fellowship, what not. It's been decided that we'll shove off tomorrow. An in what but boats! The others seem not to mind, and Merry even seems excited. But then, Merry and Pippin are a Brandybuck and a Took, so you know they've got to be daft. At least half-mad, I should think. I for one wish that I didn't have to go anywhere near the boats tomorrow. An the same for the river, too! Not that anyone's going to listen to my thoughts on the matter. We're just about to hold a council of our own, but it's already been decided that the boats are it. All I can help but do now is give meself some good oldfashined advice, an that's: Buck up, Samwise Gamgee! Fur there'll be days yet in wich you'll remember the boats an think, 'Well, those weren't so bad. Not comapred to this!'  
  
Tuesday-  
Well, we've left. An in the wreched boats as well! They aren't as bad as I supposed, though the shore looks mighty inviting.  
Our departure was a grand event, an we couldn't have hoped to be better off when we left. We were given elvish waybread, a small bite of which could keep tall and mighty full grown men such as Boromir content for a day's march (though I happen to know that some certain members of our band, who shall remain nameless here, have already eaten two full portions each today!). Given us also were grey elven cloaks, what can make us blend in with rocks an grass alike, or whate're we happen to tread upon. An rope! Such rope as you wouldn't believe, were I to try an describe it. It does my heart good to have rope once again, as I felt rather often that I should miss it. This rope is good and strong, and will do us well!  
Also given to me by the Lady Galadriel was a small box of soil. She said tha' when I get meself home, an use it, my garden'll grow an bloom as fair as the gardens of Lothlòrien. I can only hope so, as such abundant flowers an shrubbing I've ne'er seen. Most like they were the beautifullest gardens in all the lands. It might not look quite so flashy as Merry and Pippin's new silver belts, nor as useful ahead as Frodo's veil of light, but I think it's a great gift, an I intend to use it well.  
It's very late, an we're goin to make camp ashore. I'll need to help Frodo out o the boat. Poor chap, already asleep. I think that that accursed ring is startin to get to him. I hope not.  
  
Friday-  
We've been on the river a few days, and we've come to the Brown Lands. It's downright depressing to see them, so wasted an barren. I wonder what a pinch of that Lothlòrien soil would do to them. Perk em up a bit, that's for sure.  
It's so quiet an lifeless out here. For sure, we did see some black swans to-day, beautiful tragic creatures they were. An every now an then there'll be bits of wild grasses on the west bank, but other than that there's absolutely nothing. It makes me feel right uneasy, being exposed like this. The trees that are gone now, what yesterday seemed so hostile an ready for ambush, now I wish we had again for shelter. It's funny how things work like that.  
  
Tuesday-  
We were paddling along jus now, an I think I musta been driftin off, as it's mighty late an those boats are horrid uncomfortable to ride in all day long. But as I was lookin back at the other boats, I thought I saw summat odd. A first I thought it was just a log floatin along behind Gimli's boat, but then it seemed to be catching up. I thought it funny, seeing as we were all traveling in the same current, so why would the log be the speedier? Then I saw these two pale an goggly eyes, starein up at our boat an Mister Frodo. An the log, or whate'er it was, had two long paddle-feet, likening to the swans we saw not long ago. I was abou' to shout out, but it saw me movin around an nipped out o sight right quick. I told meself sharply, 'You're dreaming off again, Sam Gamgee,' an then sat on quiet as though I han't seen anything out the ordinary. Only I've been thinkin that perhaps I'd better tell someone, in case I wasn't dreaming. Because dream or no, it didn't look friendly one bit. Here comes Mister Frodo to lie down. I'll talk ta him abou' it.  
  
Wednsday-  
I spoke with Frodo las night, an later he spoke with Strider. We've concluded that what I saw was that dispicable creature known as Gollum, as in the one from Master Bilbo's stories. We're going to double our watches from now on, so as not to feel his slimy little fingers on our throats while we sleep a night.  
On another note, this grey an gloomy weather is doing us all no good. It's not keeping us as spirited as we need to be jus now, anyway.  
  
Wednsday-  
Skies have cleared up. We're able to see the moon again tonight. Makes me oddly enough feel worried. Once again, I've got that feeling that we're too exposed. I don't like it one bit. But a change of weather can only do our spirits good, I suppose.  
An there's summat else bothering me. When we entered Lòrien, the moon was waning, mayhap a week from full. But tonight there's a new moon, not yet a day old! I don't think we were there a whole month. I wonder what's happened to time. Hope it's nothing to do with our mission. We just don't need any more complications here on in.  
  
Thursday-  
We made it farther down the river than we expected to-day, an reached the Rapids sooner than we'd have liked. We were nearly sucked down into them. An then bands of orcs from who knows where started fireing arrows down a us. That wretched Gollum's doing, my guess. Then this huge black shaow thing started comin toward us in the air. I'm not sure what it was, but none of us liked the looks of it. Sent a shiver right down me spine. Lucky fur us, Legolas shot at it with his bow an arrow. He must've hit something solid, cause it gave out this horrid croaking scream an turned away. Now we've got to sit up through the night, so as to remain aware againts other attacks. Just what we need, what being so weary an all.  
On the other hand, I spoke with Frodo, Legolas, an Strider abou' my misgivings with the moon. They've all assured me that I'm not to worry, time has passed on naturally, it only seems as though it hasn't. There's an eye-opener, an no mistake. I'd never guess how powerful the elves of Lòrien were, but to make a month or so feel like only a week or two? Now tha's amazin.  
  
Friday-  
The whole day we carried the boats and baggage over land, so as not to be forced to cross the rapids by water. No sign of Gollum or his orc friends today, nor the black shadow cloud, or whate'er it was. Some luck, to be sure, an that we've got everything jus about ready to shove off again early tomorrow.  
It's just started to rain. I must say, I'm havin what's like second thoughts about this whole adventure. Perhaps my mood is mearly related to the weather.  
I'd better get some sleep now while I can.  
  
Saturday-  
We've reached Parth Galen, an we're to rest here tonight. We've reached also the desicion point, and perhaps the point of partings. We turn either east or west, toward Mordor or Gondor. Boromir at least is set on his direction, there is naught but west for him. I only wish I was more certain. O course I'll be going with Mister Frodo (as may well the others save Boromir), but I'm not sure where he plans to be heading. I think t'would be the easier road toward Gondor, yet our true goal, as decided by the council of Elrond so long ago, lies to the fiery east. Oh, I'm glad it's not me as bearing the ring, I couldn't think straight abou' it! Well, we'll leave that for decideing tomorrow.  
  
Sunday-  
As I guessed, the decision was put on Frodo. Poor chap, he's quite distracted of late. I wonder that the ring isn't doing but the most awful things to his poor fevered brain. I'd give him advise, if I'd any to give. But I've none, an besides, he's wondered apart a bit so as to be alone. Come, we're about to have a bit of council without Frodo, about what we intend to do. Quite frankly, I now see no point in going on to Minas Tirith in Gondor (though of course there'd be a lot less risk involved). But it's not up to me. Let's here what the others have to say.  
  
Monday-  
Well, that's it, then. No more as can be said or done. Frodo an I hav set off to Mordor by our lonesome, an there's no turnin back. He nearly left me along with the others, but I was too quick for im. Nearly drowned meself, albiet, but I got to him in the end.  
So far no sign of Gollum or the orcs. I hope the others fare half as well as we do. Well, half as well as we have to this point I suppose. We both hope that they've all found safer roads to travel, Mister Frodo an I do. It's not at all comfortin to look ahead an see fire an ash an whatnot direct ahead, an being our ultimate goal.  
Mister Frodo isn't awake yet. Goodness, but his face is drawn an weary! I'm suprised that he's still chuggin at all. That ring is doing right horrible things to him, an no mistake. Sometimes I wish I could take it and destroy it for him. In fact, I thought of it a few times as we traveled. But I look at Mister Frodo now, an see what it's powers are doin to him. Though I'd like to relieve him of it, I don't think that I'd be able to hold up against its power, not so close to Mordor where it must be ten times stronger.  
I don't know what to do. I've been thinkin about the Gaffer an the rest of the family quite a bit of late, that dear Rosie Cotton as well. But they're all so far away, an sometimes it's like I don't know them, or I'll never see them again. Makes me heart ache an my head swim.  
I've also been thinking of Bilbo quite a bit, an his great adventure. I wonder what was going through his head when he picked up the ring. Probably not that in the end it would come to this. I'll bet he's wishin he'd never seen the ring, what is now threatening the world with doom an tearing his poor nephew apart. I certainly wish the ring hadn't come into his hands, nor Frodo's.  
But no, no that's not right. Not right at all. I'm glad it's Frodo as has it. Sure, I'm not happy how hard it is on im. But think about it. What if the ring had come to someone minded like Boromir? Or to someone as powerful as Saruman? Worse yet, what if it had already found its way to the hands of the Dark Lord Sauron himself? We'd all be doomed.  
But I think Frodo an I, we'll pull through. It's a burden he says he must bear alone, but with my help I'm sure we'll get on alright.  
This is my last entry. It looks like we'll be having a long dull strech before us. Besides, I lost my other blank journals in the river, treacherous thing that it is. If there's anything of note, Frodo'll record it. So here ends my journal. So begins the first and last real stage of our adventure. 


End file.
